


Certain

by Toaverse



Series: The Tale of a God’s Heir [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Evil Plans, Fialkov and Coranda are shitty parents, Gaylen!Krel, Gen, Krel Tarron needs a hug, evil Gaylen, idk how to tag this :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Gaylen’s core.The core that holds god like powers that he had hidden from greedy creatures like Morando for wardons.Krel steps towards the core until he looks down upon it, even seeing his reflection in it.That’s when he knows he’s certain.
Series: The Tale of a God’s Heir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the fic where Krel finally has enough and fuses with Gaylen’s core!
> 
> (Next fic will be better, ‘cause Gaylen is in it, and I love writing Gaylen)
> 
> Enjoy!

The pitch black sky of night has fallen above Arcadia once again, declaring it the time to rest.

Krel however, isn’t a fan of that as of late. He obviously much rather wants to work in the lab on some invention that can keep him busy and distracted. It was only because of the blanks nagging him about sleeping properly that the prince-now-king is laying in his bed right now, staring at the ceiling, not even trying to fall asleep.

Nightmares of resent events haunted him when asleep, while the silence and darkness around the now-king only make room in his mind for the worst memories when he was awake. It’s something Krel tried to avoid ever since Aja went back to Akiridion-5, but they would sometimes even creep up when he was working in the lab.

But right now, Krel has to survive the night in silence, not wanting to pass out somewhere out of sleep deprivation some delson.

He’s tossing and turning in his bed, trying to lay comfortable so that he can get to sleep and get over the night. But yet again, the prince-now-King doesn’t succeed...

He simply can’t stop thinking about everything regarding his parents. Them breaking their promise to protect Voltar and causing its destruction, them coming out of stasis only to immediately sacrifice themselves again.

How they treated him...

Krel had already realized how his mama and papa treated him in his 15 years of life. How they constantly dismissed him whenever he wanted to tell them something about technology. Or how they never even complimented him on anything.

Like when he got harshly scolded by papa for drawing a invention the prince had in mind. Papa told him that day that he won’t be a good king if he kept playing with his “toys”, and took his drawing away.

Or that time when Krel told his parents about his day at dinner, only to be ignored by them. This definitely happend too many times to count.

Or when mama didn’t say anything when he answered a question about the history of house Akram correctly, not even a “correct”.

It further breaks Krel’s heart the more he thinks about these memories. All he ever wanted was to be accepted by them for what he was capable of with his intelligence, for his passion of technology. But mama and papa never even bothered to ask him what he was doing in his free time...

Instead, they compared him with their first born child.

“Why can’t you be more like Aja?” Mama would ask.

Krel almost lost it at remembering his mother’s words, and squeezed his pillow with his four hands to prevent breaking anything.

He had long known that Aja was their parents golden child. In mama and papa’s eyes, she was ment to be their successor to the akiridion throne the mekron she was born, and that he was simply a substitute in case anything happend.

But the things mama and papa would sometimes say to him...

“Unlike you, Aja doesn’t play with toys anymore.”

“Don’t you want to be as extraordinary as Aja?”

“You should be more like Aja.”

“Why can’t you be more like Aja?”

Krel can feel tears burning in his eyes as these comments replay in his head over and over and over again. 

It where those times after they where said that he felt like he was worth nothing, that he felt like he wasn’t good for anything, that he was useless and worthless and not good enough for anything.

‘I wasn’t good enough for them...’ Krel concludes for himself, feeling a lump in his throat. ‘I wasn’t...’

Aja was remarkable, he wasn’t. Aja was extraordinary, he wasn’t. Aja was more then good enough for mama and papa, he wasn’t worth anything...

He still loves Aja like he always has, but it always was her...

But his chances aren’t over yet. Krel can still prove himself to mama and papa. He can still show them that he can overshadow Aja for once, show them that he can be worth something, anything!

And he knows exactly with what.

Krel gets out of bed, and makes his way to the lab, not letting anything get in his way while anger consumes him more and more.

He’s done feeling like he’s useless and like he’s nothing. He’s done standing by while everyone glorifies Aja. But that’s going to change...

Krel makes it to the lab, and right in front of him is his solution to his problem...

Gaylen’s core.

The core that holds god like powers that he had hidden from greedy creatures like Morando for wardons. There is nothing stopping the prince-now-king from integrating with it right now, absolutely nothing.

Krel takes a few steps towards the giant core, not taking his eyes off of it, but stops mid way. No, He won’t let the immens God like powers overtake his greed, he won’t ever be like Morando or Gaylen.

He had promised himself that earlier, and he’s planning to keep it.

Krel steps further towards the core until he looks down upon it, even seeing his reflection in it.

That’s when he knows he’s certain.

With his four hands, the king-now-king gently holds the middle of the celestial core, wondering how to even integrate with it. Suddenly, a light-purple glowing rope comes out of the core that wraps tightly around one of his wrists, holding it in place,repeating the action three times more.

Krel panics, not being able to go anywhere. He tries pulling himself free of the robe things but they only tighten around his wrists to a painful extend.

The young royal can’t think straight while trying to process what’s currently happening. That however does not last long.

Out of nowhere, a light purple robe comes out of the core as well, aiming at Krel’s. The amount of agonizing pain he feels upon impact is indescribable, he thinks it might actually kill him.

Krel screams out of agony, not being able to bare the extreme amount of pain he’s forced to feel. Suddenly, his vision starts to slowly turn white, while still having to endure the torturous pain.

It’s only after seeing nothing more then bright white that the agony abruptly fades...

~•~

Krel can feel his eyes opening, and feeling that he’s still in his body, but the atmosfeer is still white all around him.

It is quiet, awfully quiet. Too quiet... It’s almost driving him crazy of not knowing what to do.

‘Where am I?!’ The young akiridion mentally asks himself, frantically looking around himself. ‘Is this what stasis looks like? Or am I dead? Or-‘

Panickingly turning around, Krel feels himself jumping out of his skin, seeing that another akiridion appears to be in this strange place as well. The young royal didn’t recognize the akiridion at first despite their red colors, but he does once he takes a longer look.

It’s the god himself...

Despite presumably being in stasis, Krel is paralyzed with fear at Gaylen’s presence. The god stares right through him, grinning as if he has plans for the royal.

The prince-now-king tries to back away from the god as much as possible, fear still flowing through him. Suddenly, he feels himself being roughly pulled back by something as if the white realm doesn’t want him there anymore, seeing a red beam follow him along.

Krel’s attention instantly goes to the red beam, hoping and mentally begging that it isn’t Gaylen.

But that’s yet again cut off, as the young royal feels himself in his own body once again.

~•~

Krel’s eyes snap open an instantly sits up from where he lay, the very resent events playing in his mind again.

It was scary to say the least.

But, he feels kinda...weird, now? Not the kind of weird that he felt when meeting his human form for the first time, or the weirdness he felt towards humans and human culture in general. Just...like he can destroy a wall?

Krel scans the lab, checking if the celestial core that he just tried to integrate with is still there. It wasn’t.

So that means...it worked Strangely enough, it didn’t make him a giant like Morando.

The young royal looks at his four arms to see if anything has physically changed, and they unfortunately did. The blue lines on his akiridion clothing has turned into a shade of red that he recognizes so well...

Krel slightly panics again, getting up and sprints towards the bathroom to see if there are any more physical changes, waking up the blanks be damned. He finally gets there, immediately going to stand in front of the mirror, and there are indeed plenty of physical changes that gets Krel scared.

His eyes that once had an electric blue color are changed into a color of evil red, just like the lines on his clothing. His hair has also changed into a red color, but in a slightly lighter shade. And on his back appear to be a red pair of wings that had once belonged to Gaylen. The only feature that hasn’t changed is his blue skin.

“W-what have I done..” Krel looks down at the sink, a part of him regretting his decision to integrate, but the other part of him doesn’t and wants to make his parents proud like he always wanted.

Either way, Krel fully knows that he has to wear his human form as a disguise again...

_ “Don’t feel guilt, my heir.” _

Krel jumps out of his skin hearing the voice in his head, he hasn’t even expected that being a thing. But after a few sektons, the voice can only belong to one akiridion only...

_ “We will show them our vengeance...” _


End file.
